Tú Luz, Mi Esperanza
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: "Mi nombre es Edward Elric, tengo 15 años y estudio mi último año de secundaria ... me siento vacío y ya he intentado suicidarme varia veces…tal vez, sea a causa de mi condición…"
1. 1 Y Entonces, Nos Conocimos

Tú Luz, Mi Esperanza.

zou- Este es mi primer fic de FMA, por favor sean amables conmigo wizz -hace una reverencia.

zoe- ¬¬ diganle la verdad de forma cruda y de golpe, sino, no aprende.

zou- ¬w¬ tú me odias.

zoe- Sí.

zou- TTuTT. Bueno, no importa wizz, yo siempre tuve ganas de hacer uno de ésta categoría wizz, pero ninguna historia que hilaba me gustaba como para que Ed y Roy la representaran, y ahora muajajajajaja la ocnseguí wizz, 5 años después la conseguí muajajajajaja.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni FMA ni sus personajes me pertenece wizz, es de Hiromu Arakawa. Creanme, yo soy mala, cruel, despota y me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, pero no soy tan insensible wizz. yo no lloro con algo que yo haya escrito (o tal vez si ¬¬). En fin, demasiado sentimental como para haber sido hecho por mi LOL.

* * *

1- Y Entonces, Nos Conocimos.

"¡EDWARD!" –un grito al unísono se escuchó seguido a aquel fuerte estruendo, del cual siguió la oscuridad total.

Mi nombre es Edward Elric, tengo 15 años y estudio mi último año de secundaria. Podría presumir el ser un chico inteligente, más no un ratón de biblioteca. Vivo con mi padre, quien es un empresario de renombre en Alemania; mis padres están separados desde hace 5 años, tiempo desde el cual no veo a mi hermano menor ni mucho menos a mi madre; eso es triste.

Mi popularidad no es mala, la gente me trata bien y tengo varios amigos, pero aun así me siento vacío y ya he intentado suicidarme varia veces…tal vez, sea a causa de mi condición…

El día era caluroso, pero gracias a que me siento al lado de la ventana podía sentir una dulce y fresca briza. Aparté por unos minutos mi mirada (extrañamente dorada) del libro que estaba repasando y miro al cielo perdiéndome en su inmensidad, hasta que siento una mano posarse en mi hombro, al girar, me encuentro con mi rubia e inseparable amiga, Winly.

-Ed, te estoy hablando desde haca ya rato –simplemente sonrío, es un muy buen método para librarse de cualquier situación.

-Lo siento Winly, estaba distraído.

-Sí, lo noté ¿nos vamos, Ed?

-Lo siento. Voy a esperar a Glacia-san, me quedaré con ellos unos días.

-¿Tu padre volvió a salir? –simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

-Fue a cerrar un negocio a Londres.

-Ya veo. Entonces, te veo mañana; me adelantaré porque hoy me toca ir al mercado jejeje.

-Vale, ve con cuidado.

-Sipi, tú igual.

Miro a la chica irse y suspiro guardando mis cosas en mi bolso y disponiéndome a salir, Glacia-san no tardaría mucho en llegar por mi, y qué mejor que esperarla en el patio, más en un día lindo como éste.

Como supuse, apenas bajé y la esposa del mejor socio de mi padre, Hughes, ya estaba bajando de su carro tomando de la mano a su pequeña hija Elysia, la cual sonríe al verme elevando su manita libre y gritando mi nombre.

-Hola Ed ¿cómo te fue?

-Muy bien Glacia-san ¿y a ustedes?

-Ed, hoy dibujé una flor azul en el kínder garden.

-¡Qué lindo Elysia! Espero que me la muestres cuando lleguemos.

-¡Siiiipii! Mamá, yo llevo a Ed.

-No querida, aquí no.

-Pero…

-Déjala Glacia-san, no hay problema. Gracias Elysia.

Me dejé llevar por la pequeña hasta el auto se la Sra. Hughes. El viaje fue ameno con las ocurrencias de la pequeña niña de 4 años, cuando llegamos a la "modesta" casa me sentí nervioso, y digo "modesta" porque era una gran y espaciosa casa de dos pisos con jardín tanto delantero como trasero; ambos con muchas flores (debido a la pasión de Glacia-san y a su negocio, que poseía una florería en el centro de Berlín, más bien, era dueña de su propia cadena de florerías, mientras ella se ocupaba de la principal, con la que inició). Algo en mi interior me decía que ese día iba a ser especial, y fue cuando ocurrió.

-Ed, vamos a tener una visita. Espero no te moleste.

-No tengo ningún problema, además, yo también soy un invitado.

-¡No! Ed es mi hermano mayor –no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante la declaración de la pequeña a mi lado.

-Jejejeje, así es Ed, tú eres como de la familia.

-Gr-gracias –agaché la cabeza sonrojado y apenado por sus atenciones para con migo.

-Hohenheim trajo tus cosas en la mañana, antes de partir. –la castaña abre la puerta y fuimos recibidos por Schieska, la ama de llaves de confianza, niñera de Elysia y mía…a veces.

-Bienvenidos, ya está la comida, lista para servir.

-Gracias Schieska, ya vamos. Ed, Elysia vayan a lavarse las manos.

-Sí.

-No.

-Elysia.

-No.

-Elysia.

-Ya voy, ya voy –la pequeña se fue refunfuñando y yo iba tras ella a mi propio "paso" sonriendo sin pensar en cómo mi vida daría un gran cambio, bueno…otro gran cambio.

Apenas me dirigía al comedor cuando la puerta de la casa es abierta mostrando a Maes, y por lo visto, no llegaba solo. A su lado venía un hombre, un poco más bajo que el socio de mi padre, pero sólo por pulgadas. No pude evitar quedarme donde estaba, cada movimiento suyo era tan fresco, tan despreocupado, tan…tan…sensual. ¡Un momento! No debería estar pensando de esa forma, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Fue entonces cuando Maes notó mi presencia ahí y me llamó, y su acompañante fijó su vista en mí mientras se quitaba su sobrero y su saco. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Su piel era blanca, sus facciones finas pero conservando esa masculinidad, de cabellos cortos, negros y despeinados de una forma sexy y sus ojos tan afilados, negros y profundos me miraban con sorpresa. ¿Y quién no miraría con sorpresa a un chico como yo? Es algo prácticamente imposible, todo el mundo lo hace cuando me conoce, me miran con sorpresa, con incredulidad, con lástima, odio eso.

Pero él, él es diferente, sus ojos se volvieron tiernos y me sonrieron.

-Ed, te presento a Roy Mustang, un viejo amigo y compañero de ejército.

-Mu-mucho gusto. Soy E-edward Elric.

-Maes. Estoy impactado –ambos lo volteamos a ver, de seguro diría algún comentario cruel, burlón, lastimero o sarcástico-. Me dijiste que el chico que se iba a quedar en tu casa era una lindura, pero nunca imaginé que tanto.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y de un momento a otro sentí como se cristalizaban.

-Roy, lo hiciste llorar –Maes había levantado su puño y amenazaba al pelinegro.

-N-no fue mu intención…yo…¡aaah! No Maes ¡En la cara noo!

-Jajajajajajajajaja –ambos se viraron a verme y yo no pude parar de reír.- Basta jajajaja…basta Maes –tomé una gran bocanada de aire-. Gracias, Señor Mustang. Es la pr-primera vez que me dicen algo así de lindo.

-¿Señor?

-Jajajajajajajaja.

-¿Eh?

-No, no y no. Si quieres que nos llevemos bien no me trates así, ¿cómo que señor? ¿No ve que estoy en la plenitud de mi juventud? Solo dime Roy, pequeño.

Las risas de Maes se cesaron y pude sentir como mi trigémino* palpitaba debido a la ira.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO ENANO?

De inmediato pude ver como el pelinegro se escondía tras de Maes, si bien no podía pararme a golpearlo, pero yo grito fuerte, y si hay algo que odio es que se metan con mi estatura.

-Cariño, olvídate decirle a Roy "ese" pequeño detalle.

-Jejejeje si Glacia, apenas me vengo acordando –lo siguiente que vi fue a Maes acercándose al oído del moreno y susurrarle algo mientras Glacia se acercaba a saludarle con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bien, pasemos a comer, que se enfriará. Ed, ¿te llevo?

-No hace falta yo…

-¡Yo lo llevaré! –giré mi rostro bastante impresionado, Roy, ése hombre que apenas conocía se había ofrecido a llevarme. Ya no pude alegar nada cuando él susodicho ya había tomado ambos mangos de la silla en la que me encontraba y la estaba empujando con delicadeza. Nuevamente mis mejillas se encendieron.

-G-gracias –murmuré quedamente para recibir una risa como respuesta. Cuando me dejó en el lugar que me correspondía en la mesa, curiosamente él se sentaba a mi lado, al lado de Elysia. Pude sentir su mano rozar la mía; fue en ese momento que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Al parecer ese día era el día de "haz sonrojar a Edward". Y él se había apuntado como participante y estaba ganando.

* * *

*Trigémino es la dichosa venita que se marca en los personajes cuando se enojan. Es una ramificación de tres arterias que correr por el rostro y se juntan en la sien, pasando por detrás de la oreja...o algo así era wizz n/n


	2. Lo Que Se Esconde Tras La Ropa

zou- Volví wizz, y fue rápido O_O

zoe- Ya tuvimos esta conversación, no la repetiré ¬w¬

zou- ¬¬ en fin, wizz, espero que le vaya gustando esto poco que llevo wizz. Y que lo que venga también les guste. Por favor tenganme pasiencia wizz -se inclina- no me vayan a odiar, al fin y al cabo es mi estilo de escritura wizz

zoe- Lleno de drama y Angst ...

zou- Seeee, lo sé. Este fic contiene: AU, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg, YAOI, Incesto (un poco), violación (un poco no muy definida wizz, tal vez la quite xD)

Parejas: Por el momento RoyEd...las demás...hetero...

* * *

2- Lo Que Se Esconde Tras La Ropa.

Apenas se había enterado que Hohenheim se había ido de viaje y emprendió el camino a la casa de Hughes, le molestaba que su padre no confiara en dejar a Edward con él, pero tampoco podía culparlo.

Cuando al fin llegó fue recibido por la castaña de lentes.

-¿Qué hay?

-Joven Envy, bienvenido.

-¿Y Ed?

-Está en el jardín con el señor Mustang.

-¿Con quién? –sus ojos se inyectaron de furia y celos pasando de largo a la pobre Schieska y avanzando a su destino sin siquiera saludar a los dueños de la casa.

* * *

Durante la comida no podía evitar sentirme nervioso porque sentía su mirada sobre mi, imaginaciones mías, pensé; pero en el fondo me sentía esperanzado de que fuese verdad.

-Roy, te lo estás comiendo con los ojos –soltó Maes al aire y yo me sonrojé-. Sigue así y te llenarás antes de probar el delicioso pastel de frutas que hace Glacia.

Más que una sugerencia pareció una amenaza, el tono de Maes cuando se enojaba era muy peculiar.

De reojo miré a Roy, quien tosió de forma disimulada y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero de seguro, yo estaba peor. Pasé mi mirada a Maes, el cual comía tranquilo pero serio.

-Estuvo todo muy rico, gracias Glacia-san, Schieska.

-¿Ed, no vas a querer pastel?

-Por el momento no gracias. Quisiera ir a tomar un poco el sol.

-Vaya que te gusta tomar el sol, Ed. No me sorprende que estés tan bronceado-

-Si prefieres puedo servirte el té y el pastel en el jardín.

-Yo…

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no le acompañas, Roy?

Simplemente me sobresalté y miré al moreno a mi lado, eso era demasiado, Glacia-san se había pasado y Maes también lo notó ya que su entrecejo se frunció de un momento para otro.

-Está bien por mí, ¿vamos Ed?

-S-sí. Con permiso –me alejo de la mesa dispuesto a avanzar cuando siento como el mayor me toma y me lleva-. No, no es necesario, yo…

-Permíteme hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo también voy!

-Elysia, tú te quedas aquí. Tienes tarea ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Pero mamá…!

-Pero anda cariño, te quedas aquí. –Miré como Glacia besaba la frente de la pequeña, que envidia me daba, instintivamente me tomé las muñecas con fuerza, mientras recordaba un viejo dolor.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír, Elysia era todo un caso, única e inigualable. Al sentir el viento en mi rostro suspiré animadamente; nos acercamos a la mesita del jardín, justo enfrente de la alberca.

Me asusté al sentir una de las manos de Roy en mi espalda y como la otra pasaba por mi pierna.

-¡NO!

-¿Qué sucede? Sólo te iba a sentar en el camastro para que estuvieras más cómodo.

-No, yo…bien, yo estoy bien aquí. N-no me toques por favor.

-E-entiendo, perdóname. Me tomé muchas confianzas muy pronto.

-No, no es eso, solo que… -no me atrevía a decirle, no quería que supiera que era alguien incompleto, no él. Me rechazaría.

-Está bien, te entiendo –me acercó a la mesa y tomó una silla, jalándola para quedar cerca de mí. Al poco rato Schieska llegó con una charola que contenía dos rebanadas de pastel y dos tazas de té. Agradecimos y permanecimos en silencio unos minutos.

-Y dime Edward, ¿qué estudias?

-¿Eh? Curso mi último año de secundaria.

-¡Ooh! Así que tienes 15 años, te ves más… joven –le miré de forma desafiante, estuvo a punto de burlarse de mi tamaño. Estoy seguro.

-¿Cuál es su edad?

-¡Ed! Me ofendes, tutéame. Jajajaja, pues yo, yo tengo 25 años. ¿Y sabes? Ya soy toda una eminencia en el mundo de los negocios. Simplemente, soy un genio…

No comenté nada, ya que estoy seguro que mi rostro podía ser descifrado muy fácilmente. Lo dejé hablar y hablar acerca de él. Sin necesidad de saber más de él pude saber que era un ególatra de primera.

Pasamos un agradable rato platicando, poco a poco me empecé a sentir en confianza al lado del moreno y al mismo tiempo podía sentir algo en mi interior agitándose con mucha velocidad y mi corazón palpitaba más de lo que usualmente debía hacerlo; y sin embargo, me sentía bien.

-Ed, ¿por qué no te quitas tu chaqueta? Hace calor, ¿no crees?

-¿Eh? No, así estoy bien –disimuladamente escondí mis manos en las grandes mangas de mi chamarra roja. Pero la mirada afilada de Roy no me dejaba en paz, no supe en que momento tomó mis manos entre las suyas, lo iba a ver, las iba a ver, las vería. ¡No! ¡No quería!

Y sí, he de admitir que soy una persona que esconde muchas cosas, pero lo hago para protegerme a mí mismo de los demás, mantener mis distancias con ellos y no ser herido nuevamente, o para no herirlos a ellos, más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-N-no, Roy…bas…

-¡Edward! –Ambos giramos a ver a aquel que me había llamado.

-¡¿Envy? –mi rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa de posó en mis labios.

-Ed, ¿cómo estás? –el peliverde se acerca dónde estoy y puedo sentir como las manos del moreno me sueltan.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Ahora que te veo muy bien –su mirada pasa de mí y se posa en el moreno-. ¿Y tú eres?

-¡Ah! Roy, Roy Mustang, mucho gusto de…

-Sí claro…

-¡ENVY! No seas mal educado. Roy, él es mi medio hermano –por alguna razón que desconocía tenía la necesidad de aclarar aquello, no quería que Roy pensara algo que no era. Lo miré apenado y noté como su rostro se relajaba.

-Ed, vamos a tu cuarto; está enfriando y apuesto lo que quieras a que no has hecho la tarea.

-No, no la he hecho, pero no quiero subir aún, yo… -de forma disimulada miré a Roy y me sonrojé, otra vez.

-Tú hermano tiene razón, además, ya es tarde y yo dejé cosas pendientes.

No pude evitar decepcionarme cuando lo vi levantándose, y como si fuera obra del destino. Maes apareció.

-Roy, antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo.

-En un segundo. –se veía tan guapo, incluso en esa forma tan desinteresada de girarse a contestar-. Bueno Ed. Nos estamos viendo.

-S-sí –acaricia mi cabello despeinándolo y yo infló mis mejillas molesto; pero sin dejar de sentirme en las nubes mientras le veía partir.

-Es muy guapo, ¿no? –me asusté, había olvidado la presencia de Envy ahí, no respondí-. Vamos Ed.

-Sí –sin objetar nada me dejé llevar por mi hermano mayor hasta mi habitación, acaricié la blanca piel de su mano cuando ésta se posó en mi hombro.

-Envy…

-Sí Ed, me quedaré hasta que te duermas –sonreí, amaba a mi hermano, lo amaba demasiado. Él siempre estaba conmigo y también me amaba, lo podía sentir, por él, yo seguía viviendo.

Con cuidado sacó la manta que cubría mis piernas, o mejor dicho, mi única pierna. Hace años había perdido la izquierda en un accidente. Así que solo poseía un muñón hasta la rodilla. Era un fenómeno, debí haber muerto en todas y cada una de las circunstancias que se me presentaron.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Envy rodearme y cargarme para depositarme suavemente sobre la cama. Me sacó la chaqueta y me arropó, quedándose a mi lado, acariciando mis cabellos rubios.

Le tomé el rostro y lo acaricié, acto que él correspondió, tomándola entre la suya, miró mi muñeca y besó las cicatrices que en ésta yacían dibujadas de forma permanente en mi bronceada piel.

-Te amo…Edward.

-Y yo a ti, Envy…te amo.

Poco a poco cerré los ojos, hasta caer víctima de Morfeo, sólo esperaba tener dulces sueños.

* * *

zou- Assh programa gae, no me deja dividir donde termina la narración y empieza la primera persona...¬¬ bueno yo seguiré intentando wizz. Pero no es culpa mía wizz w

zoe- Se claro, ahora echále la culpa a la página ¬¬

zou- Eso hago |||


	3. 3 Reencuentros Ocasionados

zou- Sí, lo admito me tardé, pero avisé por Facebook que lo haría wizz...

zoe- Y todo para nada ¬w¬

zou- Cállate! Yo necesito apoyo wizz, no que me hundas más. Lo hice un poco más largo para compensar, aunque siento que me quedó, no sé...raro O_O

zoe- Todo lo tuyo es raro ¬¬

zou- Te estás ganando una golpiza wizz ¬¬

* * *

3- Reencuentros Ocasionados.

La oscuridad que me rodeaba era horrible, el silencio y la soledad apenas y podía soportarlas. Cuando abrí la puerta de aquel (humilde) pent-house que había comprado hace un par de meses recordé lo, en realidad, patética que era mi vida, lo solitaria que era…

Pero no todo estaba tan perdido, sonreí de medio lado al recordar la imagen del rubio protegido de mi amigo Maes. Había sido poco tiempo, pero significativo; ese niño, me había flechado.

-Cuanta luz irradias, Edward.

Camine de forma pausada y aplaudí para encender las luces, eso me evitaba muchos problemas de andar buscando los interruptores, lo primero que hice fue sacarme mi gabardina y botarla en el sofá más cercano para, inmediatamente, dirigirme al mini bar que tenía. Un whisky en las rocas me caería muy bien.

A cada paso que daba me sentía más diminuto en aquel departamento. Solo que al parpadear su imagen venía a mí nuevamente y no podía evitar sonreír. Vaya que Maes me había regañado por fijarme en su "pequeño".

Tomé mi rostro con mi zurda, la pasé de forma suave por mi mejilla hacia mis labios, aún podía sentir el suave tacto de sus sedosos y resplandecientes cabellos. Por un momento recordé también al peliverde y como me había molestado al verlo tan…tan…íntimo con Ed, mas esbocé una sonrisa al recordar su expresión apurada revelándome su parentesco. No voy a negar que me tranquilizó saberlo. Porque yo había quedado flechado de Edward aquel día.

-Y si algo debe suceder…¡que suceda!

Bebí de un solo sorbo lo que restaba en mi vaso y lo dejé en el fregadero de la cocina antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Miro hacia la cama, una hermosa King Size tallada en caoba y un colchón ortopédico de los mejores, con sábanas de seda blancas y almohadas de pluma de ganso. Sí, mi cama es hermosa y muy reconfortante, pero de seguro se sentiría mejor con una cálida compañía. No, no iré de ligue a un bar para obtener ese tipo de aventuras esporádicas, ni mucho menos buscaré una pareja casual; esta cama está reservada a una persona especial para mí.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Edward? No, es solo un niño. Sonrío, un niño muy lindo y que irradia una calidez, una inocencia, una ternura, un no sé qué, que me hace estremecer.

Su sonrisa resplandece más que la llama de las velas que están colocadas por toda la habitación.

¡Debo dejar de pensar así! O sino, Maes me matará; jamás imaginé que le fuera más padre del rubio que su propio progenitor…aunque, siento que lo trata más como una hija…

-Al parecer nos veremos mucho Ed, eso me hace feliz… -me echo en la cama y cierro los ojos, ya es tarde; no puedo creer que me pa´se dos horas pensando en el "enano".- Hohenheim ¿eh? Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

* * *

_Oscuridad, solo eso puedo ver. Nada, no siento nada, mi cuerpo está entumecido, no me puedo mover._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué gritan? Hay gente gritando y una mujer está llorando. Esa voz, la conozco, pero…¿cómo?...¿Mamá?_

_Veo una luz, la voz de mi madre viene de esa luz, debo ir hacia ella, ¡quiero verla!_

_Lentamente comienzo a caminar, me duele la pierna izquierda, me duele mucho, más, debo seguir avanzando, debo caminar y si es necesario correr._

_La luz es tan intensa que logra cegarme, tardo un poco en acostumbrarme a ella y abrir los ojos._

_-No…no, no quiero ver esto…¡NO! -¿por qué tuve que recordar ese día?_

_Mi cuerpo yace en el suelo y sale sangre de mis labios, instintivamente llevo mis dedos a ellos, pero no hay nada. El carro está sobre mi pierna izquierda y…caigo al suelo. Ya no está, es cierto; aquel día perdí a mi familia y mi extremidad inferior, junto con la capacidad psico-motriz de las mismas –o de la que me quedaba-._

_Claro, mi madre me abandonó, se llevó a Al con ella y yo intenté alcanzarlos, detenerlos…pero me dejó. Entonces, ¿por qué lloras, Trisha? ¿Por qué? Si no te dolió dejarme de lado, ¿por qué ahora lloras por mí?_

_Las gotas de sangre están cayendo al suelo, sangre…hay mucha…¡Ah! Las navajas para rasurar de papá…tomo una y la miro detenidamente mientras la sostengo entre mis dedos, ¡está afilada! Y bastante, la sangre de mi dedo empieza a caer mezclándose con la del suelo. Tal vez, esta sea la buena; trago saliva, las manos me tiemblan, ¿de qué tengo miedo? ¡Ya lo he hecho antes! Lentamente la dirijo a mi muñeca dañada, debo cortar sobre la cicatriz ya marcada. Pero no puedo afondar; algo cálido me detiene, una mano fuerte y tibia toma mi mano y la acaricia para después besarla. Sus labios son delgados y un poco secos, pero me hacen vibrar._

_Alzo la vista, piel blanca, ojos afilados, es alto, pero ¿quién es? Sus facciones se me hacen conocidas, abre los labios, iba a decir algo…no logro escuchar, pero por el movimiento de su boca sé que dice…mi nombre…_

-¡Aaah! –abro los ojos de forma abrupta y miro todo a mi alrededor, aún está oscuro, extiendo mi mano hasta el buró y tomo mi celular, las 4:30 am…aún es temprano, pero no creo poder volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, y yo aún sigo pensando en esa persona.

Sé que es cercano, me inspira confianza mezclada a un sentimiento nuevo…mi pecho está acelerado y puedo sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Sólo fue un sueño –me digo a mí mismo y me incorporo un poco. Envy dejó la silla cerca, eso es bueno. Con toda la fuera de mis brazos me cambio de la cama a ésta, necesito una ducha...

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo ya aquí? Mis dedos están arrugados y el agua está fría, debo quitar el tapón de la tina ya, debo salir, secarme y alistarme para la escuela, debo hacer tantas cosas; pero no tengo una motivación para hacerlo, me siento cansado, perturbado y confundido…hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo solo una sola, un nombre, una persona, un hombre…

-¡…Roy!

-¿Eh? – alzo mi vista para ver como la puerta del baño se entreabre un poco permitiéndome observar el rostro de Glacia-san.

-Ed, apresúrate, Roy pasará por ti y por Elysia para llevarlos a la escuela.

-¿Eh? –mis ojos se abren a más no poder, ¿cómo? Estoy soñando ¿o no?

-Surgió un imprevisto, Maes ya se fue al trabajo porque recibió una llamada urgente de tu padre, y yo no puedo ir. Lo siento.

-S-sí, n-no hay problema –inconscientemente sonreí.

Me vestí lo más rápido que podía, ya eran casa las 6:30 y yo seguía frente al espejo acomodando mi cabello, quería verme bien. Me sonrojo.

-¿En qué demonios piensas Edward Elric? –me jalo el cabello alborotándolo todo y simplemente lo entrenzo. No tenía porque arreglarme para Roy.

Voy al comedor y me sorprendo al verlo ahí sentado, tan tranquilo tomando café, con ese aire tan despreocupado.

-Vaya pequeño, si que tardas –sonrío de medio lado mientras yo sentía como mi sangre hervía.

-Tú, bastardo gigoló –pude sentir el tic en mi ojo y deseaba lanzarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano.

-Oooh, ¿acaso me conoces algo? –esa sonrisa me comenzaba a irritar y su "chistecito" (que espera que eso fuera) me hizo rabiar de tal grado qué…¡Aaargh!

-Roy deja de molestar a Ed; Ed desayuna, Elysia comete todo, Schieska, vigila que estos dos –nos señala a la niña y a mi- se laven los dientes.

-Sí señora.

-Bueno, debo irme –se despide de Elysia y de mí con un beso en la frente; besa la mejilla de Roy y toma su abrigo. ¿Habrá pasado algo muy grave? No es común que el matrimonio Hughes salgo tan temprano y tan apurado.- Por cierto –se detiene en la puerta-, cuida que Ed no mate a Roy. –Dicho esto, se fue.

Parpadeo varias veces al igual que el moreno frente a mí, quien poco después se levanta y va donde yo tomando mi rostro entre su mano –tan cálida y grande- y elevándolo para que lo mirase.

-Desayuna, no nos queda mucho tiempo –Simplemente asiento, y él me toma y acerca a la mesa.

* * *

¿Qué tal la mañana? Lo resumiré en una palabra: Quiero matar a Roy Mustang…bueno, fueron 5, pero ¡no importa!; jamás imaginé que fuese un hombre tan molesto, ok no, sí lo sospeché, pero es que…

Me vuelvo a jalar el cabello.

-Ese bastardo…

-¿Ed?

-¿Winly? –me sonrojo bastante y bajo la cabeza apenado para no mirarla.

-Vaya, veo que estás feliz –se ríe.

-… -¿feliz?

-Sí, quiero decir que hace mucho tiempo no te veía tan animado. Eso es bueno.

-Yo… -por alguna razón los labios me temblaban.

-No te sientas mal Ed, es normal; pero te conozco desde hace muchos años y…hace tiempo que no demostrabas esas emociones, te veías tan…apagado.

Ya veo, jamás imaginé que fuera tan predecible, o mejor dicho, que mi amiga me conociera tan bien. Al parecer mi falsa sonrisa perdió ya su efecto. Pero esto es ¿por Roy?

-…Esperanza…

-¿Perdón?

-Jo~ Ed nunca me escuchas –infla sus mejillas de forma divertida-. Te decía que al parecer ha llegado una luz de esperanza a tu vida, y… -su mirada se volvió pícara y traviesa-, espero conocerle pronto.

-¡Wi-WINLY! –estampo mis manos contra el pupitre a lo que todos en el salón se me quedan viendo mientras la rubia sonríe. Me volví a sonrojar.- N-no es nada de eso.

-Que yo recuerde tenemos la misma edad Ed. A mí no me puedes e-n-g-a-ñ-a-r jejejejeje.

¿Esperanza? Tal vez eso es lo que Roy posee que me atrae tanto, un brillo de esperanza. Niego con mi cabeza, solo…solo…él me hace sentir diferente y…especial.

Y al final, me llamaron la atención en todas las clases, suelo ser distraído, pero esto…es el colmo. Solo suspiro.

-Roy…¡ROY! –me fijo atentamente en la ventana y lo veo ahí afuera esperando…¿me esperara a mí?- Wi-Winly.

-¿Sí? –la rubia que conversaba con unas chicas se gira a verme.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero…¿puedes ayudarme para bajar rápido? –me mira extrañada y las demás también, a pesar de ser un…un inválido, soy bastante autosuficiente y no me gusta pedir ayuda, pero este caso, es especial. Siento que si no llego cuanto antes donde el moreno, mi corazón se partirá y él se irá, y no quiero eso. ¡No lo quiero!

-No es molestia, al contrario –velozmente va donde yo y me ayuda a guardar todo y toma el manubrio de mi silla-. Vamos…que me muero por conocerlo.

-¿A quién?

-A Roy –mi cara se torna de todos los rojos posibles.

-¿C-cómo lo cono…?

-Por favor Ed, acabas de gritar su nombre por todo el salón jijiji.

Ahora sí, trágame tierra.

-Pensé que tardarías más, en…¡oh!

-Roy ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía pasando en mi carro, como es la hora del almuerzo y… -mira a Winly-. ¡Por Dios! Ed, nunca me dijiste que estudiabas con criaturas tan hermosas como ella.

Toma la mano de mi amiga entre la suya para besarla y mi interior explota, simplemente le suelto un codazo en la boca del estómago.

-La señorita Rockbell está comprometida, rabo verde Mustang.

-Jejeje, mucho gusto, Señor Roy.

-¿Señor? Yo n… -otro codazo.

-Roy, tengo hambre y dijiste que es la hora del almuerzo ¿no?

-S-sí –respira hondamente para regular y recuperar el aire.- Yo lo llevaré a partir de aquí, un placer señorita Rockbell.

-El gusto es mío –hay algo raro aquí, esa expresión en Winly, la conozco…pareciera que en cualquier momento se botará de la risa.

-Nos vemos mañana Winly.

-Adiós Ed. Cuídate.

En cuestión de minutos ya habíamos dejado a mi amiga atrás, junto al colegio y esa colonia, y todo…y Roy tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que no me agradaba, él sonreía y yo estaba enojado…¡que faena!


	4. Heridas Abiertas

zoe- No me disculparé porque sé que no tengo perdón, but solo diré que casi pierdo el fic, luego no encontraba una deprimente canción inspiracional y cuando la hallé...la inspiración se fue wizz u.u

zoe/Roy- Triplemente idiota ((8)) -vestidos como Teto y Neru

zoe- Que gran apoyo wizz ¬¬||| Así que anduve dos noches viendo imagenes RoyEd...pero ninguna era lo suficienteente deprimente, romántica o tierna para inspirarme wizz -suspira-. Anyway...así quedó...espero les guste a pesar de todo wizz.

zoe- zzzzz...a cierto! Feliz año nuevo!

zoe- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no era...? ¡Olvidénlo! HAPPY NEW YEAR WISH YOU ZOUDIA AND THE CREW(?) I LOVE YOU GUYS...Thanks for the support wizz n/n

* * *

4-Heridas Abiertas.

El celular sonaba y sonaba, fuese quien fuese no conocía las reglas de educación que decían que después de las 10 no se debía marcar a no ser que fuese una emergencia y eran…¡Por Dios! ¡Las 3 de la mañana! ¿Qué clase de enfermo marcaría a esa hora?

No, de plano no contestaría, ya lo había decidido. Tomó su celular y lo colocó bajo su almohada…¡momento! ¿Y si era una emergencia?

Rápidamente descolgó el móvil y se lo colocó al oído aún medio dormido, más valía al que fuese que llamase que fuera importante ya que al día siguiente…

-¡Maes! Qué bueno que contestas. Trisha está aquí.

-¿Y? –su dormido cerebro no carburada del todo todavía.

-¡¿Cómo que "y"? Me está exigiendo la custodia de Edward.

-¡Que se joda! –ahora parecía más despierto-. Ella lo dejó, es más, por abandono de hogar ni siquiera debería tener a Alphonse consigo.

-No me pondré a discutir cosas que ya sé. Ahora te necesito conmigo, porque mientras más me siga atosigando más tardaré en volver.

-Ya voy Hohenheim –el pelinegro ya se había puesto en pie y sacaba ropa de su ropero para vestirse-. No te preocupes, como padre sustituto de Ed, no dejaré que nada le pase, y menos que lo alejen de nuestro lado.

-Gracias Maes; por favor que quede en buenas manos, yo…yo no…

-Comprendo que no puedas confiar ya en ella. No te preocupes Hohenheim, no perderás a Ed.

-Glacia…Gracias.

La castaña que había arrebatado el móvil a su marido ahora lo colgaba mientras le miraba con una mirada entre enternecida y esperanzada.

-Yo llevaré tú maleta más tarde cariño, no sin antes pasar por más ropa para Ed. Ya sabes…por si acaso.

-Te amo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Tal vez no sabrías ni como guardar un calcetín jejeje. Ahora prepararé tu desayuno mientras te aseas y llamas para conseguir un vuelo.

La mujer salió de su habitación suspirando, vaya que era triste, triste por Edward que nada debía y era él quien pagaba todo lo malo. Y pensar que había imaginado que ahora todo sería mejor; pero no se rendiría ella misma se encargaría que Ed fuese feliz, ella y su pequeña travesura de juntar a esas dos almas compatibles no fallarían.

Cuando estuvo en el living no dudó ni un segundo en tomar el teléfono y marcar.

-¿Aló? Lamento despertarte Roy, pero ha sucedido algo y deseaba pedirte un favor…

Inocentemente sacó la lengua, en sus manos estaba la jugada que podría devolverle la luz y felicidad a su niño.

* * *

De un momento a otro parecería que caería una tormenta.

Schieska se ofreció para ir a recoger a Elysia al kínder Garden y Roy me traía dando vueltas desde hace como hora y media, eso me empezaba a desesperar.

Comencé a pegar con mis dedos lo poco del vidrio que quedaba arriba de la ventana del copiloto, tal vez así le demostraría un poco de mi "enfado".

¡Pero ese bastardo solo sabe sonreír y mirarme de medio lado! Eso me cabrea, me cabrea bastante. ¡Lo decidí! Voy a decirle unas cuantas verdades…

-…

-¡Llegamos!

-¿Eh? –me percato el dónde estamos y no, no conozco la zona lo miro dubitativamente, ¿a dónde carajos me ha traído? No dudaba ni un segundo en reclamarle cuando se bajó del carro, abrió las puertas de atrás sacando mi silla para después abrir la mía. Estuvo a apunto de cargarme, pero me negué rotundamente. No podía permitir que me tocara. Si quería que me siguiese viendo igual, no debía permitir que me tocara ni un ápice. No debía conocer el verdadero cuerpo de Edward Elric.

Su mirada fue…decepcionada, triste, dolida; de verdad no sabía como interpretarla, solo sabía que me dolía verlo con ella. Me estiré lo que mi corta estatura y mi poca movilidad me lo permitieron y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando sus mejillas. Sus ojos negros se paralizaron y me veían con sorpresa; por lo blanco de su piel pude notar una tenue línea rojiza atravesando el puente de su nariz cuando halé su rostro hacía mi y besé su frente.

Era bueno saber que se había sonrojado un poco, porque mis orejas estaban que echaban humo. Lo solté y lo alejé empujando levemente con mi mano entendida sobre su pecho. O estaba en shock, o tenía muy malos reflejos puesto que se tambaleó y casi cayó al suelo. Cosa que yo aproveché para pasarme a mi silla y cubrir mis "extremidades" inferiores con la manta.

-Bien, Joven Mustang ¿dónde es que tengo la dicha de estar?

-En el barrio italiano, _mio caro amico*_.

Arqueé una ceja, ¿qué demonios había dicho? Eso no era ni alemán, ni inglés, mucho menos francés**.

Con una gran sonrisa me tomó dentro del primer local, en efecto, era una barrio italiano, puesto que la decoración de los locales tenían ese pintoresco que solo aparecía en las películas, y a donde nos dirigíamos tenía la bandera tricolor en la entrada.

Si bien, no era la cosa más elegante del mundo, tenía una esencia que me encantó, desplegaba un aroma que yo muchas veces había anhelado, y no, no hablo de la pizza y esas cosas, sino…lo que quiero decir es que…¡el ambiente! ¡Sí, eso! El ambiente era tranquilo, risueño, había paz, había unidad; era un ambiente familiar que circulaba por cada microscópico fragmente de aire y entraba por mis poros, se introducía de forma dolorosamente placentera en mis venas y viajaba con mi torrente sanguíneo hasta implantarse en mi corazón. ¿Y qué hacía mi corazón? El muy maldito mandaba torrentes de agua a mi cara; por suerte para mí, Roy no se dio cuenta ya que estaba ordenando la mesa para dos con vista la balcón de la cual, ya tenía reservación hecha…era un embustero.

Pero ese embustero vaya que me hacía sentir feliz y especial. Y sonreí; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que ésta salía natural y no forzada.

-Lindo, ¿no? –Asentí de forma poco efusiva pero sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Cuando nuestra mesa estuvo al fin lista, Roy me llevó hasta ella y después de tomar asiento comenzó a revisar la carta. Yo, yo le prestaba más atención al moreno frente mío que otra cosa, así que cuando el momento de ordenar llegó…pedí lo primero que leí.

-Aaammm…yo…ravioles bolognesa.

-¡Presto! En un segundo.

-A mi tráigame unos canelones, como siempre –sonrío cual niño pequeño y ese gesto me gustó mucho. La muchacha le correspondió la sonrisa, cosa que ya no me agradó.

-En seguida, lo que nuestra _stella_ ordene –y se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla. Lo miré de mala gana en cuanto ella se fue.

-Así que…_stella._

-Significa estrella.

-Y tú eres _su_ estrella ¿no? –por más que desee que la voz saliese normal, siento que remarqué mucho el su, pero qué se podía esperar si yo estaba molesto.

-En realidad… -y sonrío- Era la estrella de su madre.

-¿Eh?

-Verás, Ed. Este no será el restaurante más elegante del mundo, pero es especial. Tiene esa aura tan familiar que te envuelve hasta adentrarse por tus poros y llenar tú corazón.

Y mi corazón se agitó nuevamente. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, decirle. Yo…yo de verdad deseo conocerlo más, poder hablarle con sinceridad, quería sentir el tacto suave y cálido de su piel, desea escuchar siempre su voz y que sus ojos me mirasen más y más.  
Deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar cerca de Roy Mustang. Quería ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida y exigirle permanecer a mi lado…siempre.

-¿Todo bien? –su mano, su mano es tibia, es fuerte; me está tomando el rostro y me obliga a subirlo para verle-. De repente comenzaste a llorar…

Otra vez estaba llorando y ni cuneta se dio del momento en el que comencé a hacerlo…pero no estaba triste…no del todo.

-Estoy bien, solo es…que…todo esto –suspiré.

-Ya, te entiendo. Paso por lo mismo que tú. Aquí solía pasar tiempo con mi madre; pero por favor, no hablemos de eso…Solo disfrutemos de esto.

-Cuando seamos una familia, vendremos seguido aquí ¿verdad?

-… -su silencio me desconcertó demasiado, no entendía, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos muy abiertos; entonces fue cuando…¡Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho! ¡Maldición! ¡Joder! ¡Trágame tierra!

-Y-yo…yo no…esto…¡_Scheiße_! –azoté mi cabeza contra la mesa asustando a la, que no había notado, mesera.

Cerré mis ojos con impotencia, y quería llorar, eso estaba mal, muy mal…¡había hablado sin pensar, joder! De seguro me odiaría, me vería raro, me tacharía de homosexual, descubriría lo de mi pierna, se burlaría de mí y me dejaría ahí varado…solo.

Por eso Envy me decía que no debía emocionarme muy rápido con las personas, o "eso" volvería a ocurrir; yo no soportaría otro rechazo. Me dolería hasta el fondo…mi pobre corazón no lo soportaría más yo no…yo no…

Sentí mi rostro elevarse contra mi voluntad y un cálido tacto en mis mejillas, apreté más mis ojos; no quería verlo, no quería ver el momento en el que me despachara cruelmente como "él" lo hizo…no…

Y abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de sentir unos delgados y un poco secos labios se posan en mi mejilla. Lo vi; mirándome con ternura y esa línea rojiza sobre sus mejillas aún.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como una promesa? –su sonrisa no era sarcástica, ni con ínfulas de superioridad; al contrario, era muy tierna, inocente, esperanzada. Asentí. Tomó mi mano y la besó; y yo sentí un escalofrío como cuando tiene un deja vú.

* * *

-¡Te lo ruego Hohenheim! –sus lágrimas surcaban todo su rostro y casi se arrodillaba.- Déjame verle si quiera.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para intentar convencerle que nada pasó, que yo soy el malo y es por mi culpa que esté así, para que quieras quitarme la poca luz que tiene mi vida? No lo creo Trisha…

-Pero…Ho… -la castaña de cabello corto se tiró al suelo abrazando las piernas de su ex-marido rogando y plañendo.

-Hace 5 años tuviste la oportunidad…

-¡Hace 5 años me corriste del hospital!

-¡No me refiero a eso! Pudiste haber tomado a los dos –empezó a llorar, decir eso le partía el alma; perder a un hijo de esa forma y que el otro se sintiese tan miserable por todos los sucesos pasados le hacía desgarrarse…pero si Ed podía ser feliz con Al, su madre, caminando y teniendo una VIDA NORMAL, no le hubiese importado no tenerlo…por más dolor que le causase.- Y nada de eso, hubiese ocurrido.

-…

-Trisha…esto es vergonzoso, por favor levántese del suelo –cuando menos lo esperaban Maes entro dejando todo en el sofá del lobby del Hotel-. Estás haciendo mucho alboroto en un lugar público; no me haga pedirle a seguridad que la saque.

-Maes –rogó la mujer.

-Hughes señora, soy Hughes para usted –el moreno tomó al rubio mayor llevándoselo, mas se detuvo a mitad del camino.- Sabe, señora, que no debería ni tener a Alphonse consigo por abandono de hogar ¿cierto?

-No se atreverían…

-Yo soy capaz. Aléjese de la familia Elric.

-Maes…

-Sigue caminado Hohen…

-No es eso. Tú…

-Luego me agradeces, ahora n…

-Tras puestas tus pantuflas de conejo rosa con el nombre de Elysia bordado –el rubio llevó una mano a su frente mientras el moreno sonreía avergonzado.

-Te…te…¡Tenía que intimidarla de alguna forma!

-Así no intimidas ni a un perro…jajajajajaja.

-¡Oh, calla! –y golpeó su espalda.

-Gracias. ¿Y Ed?

-Con Roy –murmuró con mala leche.

-¿Roy?

-Mustang…tu nuevo socio.

-¿El del ejército? –sus grandes ojos ámbar se abrieron, para después parpadear ante el asentimiento del pelinegro-. Esto será interesante….

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NOO! Tú no sabes, él… -más el rubio sonrió y continuó avanzando.

* * *

*Mio caro amico - Mi querido amigo en italiano xD

**Pues se supone que son alemanes, así que puse idiomas clave más el francés (por la cercanía que tiene Alemania con francia)


End file.
